melthenel-nin
by butterfly4
Summary: a story of love and hope
1. melthenel-nin

Malthenel – Nin  
  
  
  
  
  
1 My golden star  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An lle  
  
O môr henion I dhû  
  
Am' amin sal' sinta I-faika-ren en' me'a  
  
Ely siriar, êl sila  
  
I silmo amu ve amin thon  
  
An lle  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This story is for Hope, Love and Truth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1 Prologue  
  
Mirkwood  
  
A beautiful elf maiden slid slowly off her horse to the ground and walk slowly towards the city, when something dropped out of the tree she was walking under calling her name. " Myth, Myth, was repeated over and over again with childish glee.  
  
She caught the elf child in her arms and said softly " Legolas Silverleaf." She hugged the child gently and her voice in the lyrical tone, sweet with happiness said, " You are behaving so much like the child you are that it is almost impossible to believe that you are the jewel of Mirkwood." She smiled sweetly " Do you know that you are the equivalent of a human ten year old and you act like them as well."  
  
She then heard the sound of more elf children calling her name and she knelt to receive the hugs from the rest of her nephew's children. She then picked up the other three in her arms and walked lightly like most of the fair race into her nephew, Thranduil domain.  
  
  
  
1.1.1 Later that night  
  
Myth sat next to her nephew talking to his three oldest children Tehran, Brethilas and Minuial about what they wanted to do in their immortal lives. Minuial wanted to watch the dawn, which she was named from. Brethilas wanted to be the heir of Mirkwood and Tehran was about to take the right of passage, which brought him from childhood to being a fully-grown adult and would take a year.  
  
When Myth heard the small tapping of running feet and a reasonably light body came and sat in her lap. Myth lent down and asked in a whisper "What is wrong, my Jewel of Mirkwood" and the young prince replied that he wanted a song that would make him go back to sleep.  
  
So in response she sang the song of Gil-Galad's fall.  
  
1.1.1.1 Gil- Galad was an elven king.  
  
Of him the harpers sadly sing;  
  
The last whose realm was fair and free,  
  
Between the mountains and the sea.  
  
His sword was long, his lance was keen  
  
His shinning helm afar was seen;  
  
The countless stars of heaven's field  
  
Were mirrored in his silver sheild.  
  
But long ago he rode away,  
  
And where he dwelleth none can say;  
  
For into darkness fell his star,  
  
In Mordor were the shadows are.  
  
Gil-Galad was an elven king.  
  
Of him the harpers sadly sing  
  
The last whose realm was fair and free,  
  
Between the mountains and the sea.  
  
  
  
When Myth looked down again with tears in her eyes the jewel of mirkwood was asleep. So she carried him to his room and spent that night watching him while he slept.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1.1 Chapter One  
  
From one of the balconies of the city, The lord of Imladris stood and watched the approach of his guests which had been invited to the celebration of his daughter's, Arwen Undomiel betrothal to King Elessar of Gondor, who was also known as Strider, a ranger from the north.  
  
Tonight their was to be a large celebration to honour this and ever important person was to be their but instead of worrying about this he was wondering how to tell his friends of Malthenel.  
  
Later that night  
  
  
  
Elrond called the fellowship aside along with Arwen and told them an elf of old would be coming to talk to them and tank them for what they did by bearing the one ring to Mordor and casting it into the fires of Mount Doom.  
  
She also has gifts to give to you, but especially to you Legolas from when you took the right of passage and to you Arwen as a betrothal gift, which will guide you through your life as an elf without immortality.  
  
"Father," said Arwen " Is this from who I think it is? And is she going to come here?"  
  
Elrond replied slowly " yes my child she will be coming here and it is who you think it is."  
  
For the rest of the night everyone tried to drag out some information from Arwen and could not even get a name from her lips.  
  
In the end Arwen said, " you need not know for she is coming tomorrow as a friend.  
  
She is coming to tell you of things I do not know," She smiled " but what I do know is that she is the wisest, purest and the most beautiful of the elven kin and she is most probably the oldest of our kin on middle earth."  
  
With that Arwen Undomiel left the room with a sweep of her skirts and a sweet goodnight on her lips. The fellowship she left were silent and left in thought until Samwise Gamgee said "It is late and if we have to meet her, we should do so with a clear head and heart rather than ones heavy with the need of sleep."  
  
When Sam finally finished talking the fellowship wished each other a goodnight and went there separate ways towards their chambers for their nights rest. Except Legolas who stayed to watch the moon and stars.  
  
1.1.1.1.2 Chapter Two  
  
Elrond stood in the council chamber waiting for the ones who had been invited to arrive. The four hobbits were the first to arrive each being their talkative selves. From what was said he believed that they were talking about second breakfast Elrond smiled at the three and a half-foot creatures which had a thirst for life like no other.  
  
Cirdan one of the Eldar, holder of the elven ring Narya and the most powerful Sindarian Lord arrived next talking with Gandalf the white. From what he could hear of this conversation or debate was which was the more beautiful bird the Hawk or nightingale.  
  
Behind them were Celeborn and Galadriel. Galadriel was openly bearing the second elven ring Nenyd, as was he himself bearing the last Vilya. This was the first time the three rings had been worn openly since their construction. The Lord and Lady of Lothlorien sat gently in chairs next to each other holding hands silently.  
  
Glimi and Legolas were the next to walk in. Elrond smiled for it was a sight to behold after centuries of hatered for an elf and a dwarf to be such good friends. Elrond hid a laugh at the argument they were having with each other. The dwarf was calling the Legolas a Crazy Dwarf and Legolas calling Glimi a Stupid Dwarf.  
  
Next Arwen and Aragon came in with their friend Eomer, The king of Rohan closely followed by Lord Thranduil of Mirkwood and Glorfindel, One of the High Elf Lords. The four men were discussing the advantages of a bow rather than a sword and by the way the conversation was going the bow was winning.  
  
Their was also another in the room which Elrond had not yet mentioned, who was facing away from him and looking at the paintings of the last alliance on the walls of the room. She was dressed in a gold tunic with cream leggings, the tunic was longer than a man's but did not hinder any movements made by the person wearing the clothes. At her waist hung a sword and dagger. Her long auburn and blond locks had been plaited to her waist. He knew from experience that she had eyes like no other because they were gold in colour. She also had a fairer face than his own daughter, Arwen who was famed for it did. She was a beauty and that was partially because she was one of the Eldar.  
  
1.1.2 Elrond called the council to order and all the members sat exempt the woman looking at the paintings. "Menalia." Said Elrond, she turned around and walked towards him and bowed her head, he then asked " how are you?"  
  
" I am fine Nin-iaun," said Menalia, Elrond walked towards her and bent to kiss her hand.  
  
" Menalia," said Elrond " I would like you to meet the fellowship of the ring." He took her hand and said " from the left we have Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrine Took, Samwise Gamgee, Glimi son of Gloin Frodo Baggins, the ring bearer, Prince Legolas Greenleaf and King Elessar of Gondor."  
  
Each man came forward and bowed when the Lord of Imladris called his name. When King Elessar's name was called he bowed and brought her hand to his lips and said, " what is the name of the beauty we are beholding?"  
  
Elrond raised his eyes to the king and said softly " I would like you all to meet Malthenel Menalia Mythional, Sister to Gil-Galad, Oropher, Sauron and Ethrin, friend of the dwarfs, Carrier of the Elven sword of Truth, bearer of the ring of hope and one of the Eldar."  
  
The faces of all dropped at the sight of the legendary woman named golden star, The woman half smiled and half bowed, Then finished greeting Elrond guests. When she came to Thranduil, Malthenel Bowed her head and kissed his cheeks and forehead while whispering words of peace into her nephew's ears.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1.2.1.1.1 Chapter Three  
  
Menalia then looked back towards Legolas and smiled. She then walked towards him and took both his cheeks in her hands and said, "It has been a long time since, I last saw my Silverleaf. The most precious jewel of Mirkwood, and in that time the child has grown into a man of hope and wisdom beyond his years. Also a great warrior," She said softly, "who learnt the stories of other warriors from the lips and laps of others. But what I do not believe is that Legolas Silverarrow would forget the woman he would jump out of an old oak tree to greet."  
  
Legolas looked up And wrapped his arms around her and bought her in for a hug "Myth, Myth, Myth." They touched foreheads together Legolas continued whispering "I have missed you so much Myth." He sighed and said in elvish "I love you."  
  
"As I you my child and my friend, as I you." Said Menalia softly her lyrical voices making elvish seem even more beautiful them it was.  
  
Legolas sighed and said in common. "I wish you would no longer call me a child, since I am no longer one and have gone through my rights of passage."  
  
"Yes, you are not a child," she laughed, " but to me you are still a child even at your two thousand nine hundred and thirty one years."  
  
Just at the moment Legolas was about to speak again, Pippin jumped up and with all the innocence of youth asked how old she was.  
  
Menalia answered softly "Older than you can imagine," she looked down at the hobbit and repeated her words again "older than you can imagine. Young one."  
  
Then Merry piped in asking exuberantly while jumping up and down, "Yes but how old are you?"  
  
Menalia let out a long weary sigh and said, "I am twelve thousand nine hundred and sixty two years old."  
  
The looks on the faces in the room were a sight to behold and then finally Aragon snapped out of his silence and asked the question none would ask "How come you are still here on middle earth instead of going on to the blessed realm with the Eldar?"  
  
"The answer is I will be leaving for the blessed realm very soon." She looked at Legolas, "but I still have some more ties to middle earth but soon they will be broken, because I would half finished what my brothers had asked for me to do by telling a tale and giving their gifts to the eight of the nine walkers."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1.2.1.1.2 Chapter Four  
  
Malthenel then called the council to order again and sat gently in the chair to the side of the lord of Imladris; she took a fortifying breath and began the tale. " My brothers and I knew our destinies from childhood. We knew who we would love, whom we would marry and as a gift our parents gave us the gift of knowing when we would die. The reasons behind us knowing these things is because we were one of the Eldar and also came from the royal family of Nordor these gave us the gifts that no other elf could have."  
  
"Sauron was a good elf before the one he loved because she loved another which made him bitter and cold scorned him. This made him loose sight in everything that was good and beautiful and only saw the lies and the horror of the evil. Which made him what he was." She sighed " he did not deserve his fate but Galadriel and Celeborn deserved their love of one another and for this I bare no bitterness to them for Sauron fate."  
  
She looked at Elrond who nodded before continuing "Gil-Galad was a radiant light whose fall was recorded by both elf and man. But what both did not record is that Nin-iaun was his love and his life." She took Elrond's hand in her own. " Nin-iaun, was his sanctuary and they spent well over one thousand years together, till Nin-iaun was sent to save Celebrimor. Nin- iaun was with Gil-Galad when he died at the extreme heat of Sauron, his brother. A tear ran down her face and she wiped it away gently. " Lord Elrond shows his love for my brother in his book about the last alliance of man and elves but also with the words ar-nin, melethron-nin, cuil-nin  
  
"Oropher died in a premature assault on Mordor because he would not heed the words of his brother through jealousy of his brothers position taking most of his army with him." She bowed her head " his failure was that he did not believe in his brother and therefore died a hero's death so say the elves. But I do not believe so I believe he was blinded by the power of the ring. Gil-Galad was not."  
  
"Ethrin, the last of my brothers was a seer and his lover was someone he could not have, Lord Cirdan of the grey heavens, so instead he had hope and love for humanity and kept an eye always on Isidur's heirs to guide them in life. He also has looked on the fellowship and has gifts for the eight."  
  
" With the giving of these gifts I will have broken my last ties and leave middle earth because I have explained to the ones who needed to know the truth surrounding Nordor"  
  
She stood up slowly and picked up some things starting with the king of men " she gave him the ring of love and the old tools of the kings These are a gift from the Eldar who have been keeping them safe for three thousand years." she took a ring from her thumb and a small bag from her waist, and gave them to the man." These will give you the truth you seek Dunedain about your life and they will guide you along your path." The king bowed to her and kissed her hand.  
  
"Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck these are your gifts." From a bag she took out a decantar and a book. "In this book you will find the resupies for elvish foods and drinks and in this decanter there is Miruvor the liquor of Imladris." She smiled, " you may use it in any way you wish." They showered her with thanks and told her of their plans.  
  
" Samwise Gamgee, I have heard of your flower garden from my brother Ethrin and he wishes to give you the seed of Galatia. Which is a beautiful tree which will give you peace" Sam stood open mouthed but bowed and accepted the gift.  
  
" Glimi son of Gloin. I will give you what you most want the tigers eye. It is worth its weight in gold and help you return Moria to its former glory" She took a necklace off and hung it around the dwarf neck. " This gift will banish the evil lurking their please accept this gift from the Eldar." The dwarf nodded.  
  
"Legolas we give you the bow of Hador the chieftain of the Edain." She handed it over to him. "May it keep you safe from harm as I could not." Legolas took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead gently.  
  
"Gandalf you need nothing that I can give you save the spell of aramedalion" she took out a scroll, "This may help you do what you wish." Gandalf the White clasped her hand and bowed.  
  
"Frodo, The Eldar decided to ease your pain by bringing you with me to the blessed realm, If you decide to come you will be one of the few other than elves to make the journey there."  
  
"Tomorrow I leave with Cirdan for the blessed realm if you wish to come you must say your goodbyes tonight, as must I." She looked around the room, "If you are coming meet us at the gates at dawn."  
  
With that the fabled golden star left the council chambers followed by Elrond leaving behind a shocked crowd of Elves, Hobbits, Men and dwarfs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1.2.1.1.3 Chapter Five  
  
Later that night Myth and Legolas walked towards the waterfall and sat on a bench near there. Legolas wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "Myth, my love, will sing me a song?" asked Legolas softly.  
  
"Yes Legolas for you are my beloved." She rested her head on his shoulder and started to sing.  
  
Beyond  
  
Beyond the distant shore  
  
A light will rise up  
  
To meet a grey new dawn  
  
A brilliant fire starts  
  
And the glory of old is new once more  
  
Beyond, a distant shore  
  
"Please Myth continue" said Legolas after she had stopped. " Please Myth sing of Luna."  
  
"I will my child."  
  
"Sing to dawn," said Legolas "please since I do not know when I will next hear your voice again."  
  
"I will my love and when you cross the sea I will sing to you again after this night but in the blessed lands." Then Myth started to sing about Luna and then on for the rest of the night.  
  
Nay upon the land you shine  
  
With silver eye and silver hair  
  
But to the ones that feel despair  
  
You greet and meet them in the sky  
  
The one to make them  
  
The one to make them  
  
The one to think the thoughts  
  
And forsake them  
  
Oh fair goddess dancing  
  
Mine eyes do deceive  
  
Wonders you work within the dark  
  
To set the light free  
  
Once a being always true  
  
Of fair hair and light eye were you  
  
Long ago, before deceived  
  
Of thoughts that never were conceived  
  
Banished to the sky, with spite  
  
Luna shines, the light of dark night  
  
To befriend none but her kin, the stars,  
  
And vanished when the sun's in sight.  
  
When none came to see  
  
Where poor Luna lay  
  
Her sorrow filled the sky with clouds  
  
Which washed the earth away  
  
Then she came upon her love  
  
The one whom she would remain  
  
Luna, in love with the night sky  
  
Her happiness stopped the rain.  
  
Myth continued on to the next song, which was a short Elvish poem on love  
  
Amin merna quen  
  
Amin merna quen  
  
Amin sinta thaliolle e dagor  
  
Amin utue ta  
  
Amin Lava  
  
Amin mela lle  
  
Amin lle  
  
And then another on servitude  
  
Amin naa tualle  
  
Amin naa tualle  
  
Amin nauva auta yeste' e' lú en' ohta  
  
Amin naa lle nai  
  
Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar.  
  
Lle amin Nikerym  
  
Mani naa at?  
  
Mani uma lle mema?  
  
Amin naa tualle  
  
Then on the elven swordsmaster  
  
  
  
Megitura  
  
Amin sinta lle, Megitura? Uma  
  
Amin sinta thaiolle e dagor.  
  
Amin sinta lle megil  
  
Amin sinta lle ama poldora ar'ama tyelka  
  
Amin sinta lle esse  
  
Amin sinta lle cam  
  
Amin sinta lle lambe  
  
Amin sinta lle macarmar  
  
Amin Sinta lle  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Malthenel walked down the stairs towards the gate at dawn where everyone was waiting to say goodbye to Cirdan Frodo and Myth. Myth let Frodo and Cirdan say their farewells first and went up to each and said naraarie. From the hobbits and the dwarf she received hugs and wishes for a safe journey. From Aragon a kiss and from Celeborn and Galadriel she said we will meet again soon.  
  
To Arwen she embraced and said " you are my sister in all but blood."  
  
"As are you, Menalia" Arwen smiled through her tears "Give my love to my mother and tell her of my decision"  
  
" I will my sister." She kissed her cheeks " and you promise me that you will enjoy your life with Estel for he is hope for you and Gondor."  
  
She turned to Nin-iaun " is there a message for me to give my brother."  
  
The lord nodded his head and gave her a small bundle. She kissed his cheek gently, embraced him and whispered "You are the only one he has loved and will love, He is waiting for you Nin-iaun."  
  
She saw Legolas waiting further away from the others and went to him they embraced each other as she looked up at him she whispered " Heruamin, Amin Estel, Mela Min."  
  
And he whispered "amin mela lle" He smiled Through his tears " you are my life and my hope."  
  
"be safe Jewel of Mirkwood" she let out through her tears, " because I will wait for you in the blessed realm."  
  
As they rejoined the rest, they wiped the tears from their faces. Cirdan and Frodo where already sat on their horses and Myth Gracefully mounted another They waved goodbye and left Imladris to the song of Namaarie with tears in their eyes.  
  
Namaarie  
  
Namaarie  
  
Cormamin niuve tenna'at elea lle au'  
  
Aa' I'sul nora lanne'lle  
  
Aa'menella nauva callen ar' at hwesta e' eloquence  
  
Aa' lasser en lle coin orn n' ormenta gurtha  
  
Lissene ar' maska lalaith tenna lye amentuva  
  
Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' mlta  
  
Namaarie  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
Two thousand years later  
  
All the elves have left middle earth for the blessed lands save the high lord Cirdan of the grey heavens, who was doomed never to stay in the blessed lands also known as the grey heavens for he was the shipwright  
  
Underneath a willow tree in the blessed lands Legolas and Malthenel sat with friends of old and her brothers, while Myth sang of the blessed lands.  
  
For under that tree was Gil-Galad with his love Nin-iaun leaning against his chest. The lord and lady of Lorien sat next to them with their daughter and Ethrin. Ethrin had his head in Celebrin lap. Along side them was Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo eating food while Rosie, Sam's wife lay on her stomach listening to the song.  
  
Along side them was Oropher and his son Thranduil both watching the love of the others and their own loves who were next to them. On the other side of Gil-Galad sat Elessar with Arwen sitting against his chest as his arms were wrapped around her waist and next to them sat Haldir the Guardian of Lorien Glimi and Gandalf with Tehran, Brethilas and Minuial. And then all the other elves that passed sat to listen to the tale of Lorien.  
  
  
  
In the lands of Lorien where mortals lived in few,  
  
Grew trees of golden coloured barks,  
  
And silver leaves of hue.  
  
Copper grew the growing grains flowing fields of wheat,  
  
Blessed rivers ran in sterling,  
  
When the air smelt sweet.  
  
But long now Lorien has lied dead, for cold and countless years,  
  
The gold and silver trees are gone,  
  
And shed the Elven tears.  
  
Mourning horns still blow to winds, mourning tears still shed,  
  
for our dear Lothlorien,  
  
We would have fought and bled.  
  
O tell me dear Lothlorien, tell me where you lie!  
  
Tell me my dear homeland,  
  
And to you I will fly.  
  
In you do rivers still run sterling, do grow trees of gold?  
  
With silver leaves and copper fields,  
  
O Elven land of old!  
  
O where are thee my Elven home, where doth lie your land,  
  
Beyond forests green, and shining stars,  
  
Beyond the beach's sand.  
  
Your whispering voices calling me, but I am lost to find,  
  
The homeland of us long ago,  
  
That we had left behind.  
  
Sterling streams, golden bark, silver leaves of hue,  
  
In my hearts I wonder thoughts,  
  
Of where you've faded to  
  
Your land of graceful beauty I so do long to see,  
  
But what great vessels over ,  
  
Will bear me across the sea?  
  
Tears are silently born, only to silently fall,  
  
Torn from friends and home I am,  
  
Not hearing old companions cal,.  
  
My heart grows soar for Lorien, the beauty and the grace,  
  
For ne'er will I see home,  
  
Nor any fairer place. 


	2. translations

Translations  
  
Elfish poems  
  
For you  
  
From darkness I understand the light  
  
Yet I still know the meaning of light  
  
Dreams flow, a star shines  
  
The moon is up as I pine  
  
For you.  
  
  
  
I am your servant  
  
I am your servant  
  
I'll go first in times of war  
  
I am yours to command  
  
I will follow you to death and beyond  
  
You're my captain  
  
What is it?  
  
What do you want?  
  
I am your servant  
  
  
  
Swords master  
  
Do I know you, swords master? Yes  
  
I know your strength in battle  
  
I know your sword  
  
I know your strength and agility  
  
I know your name  
  
I know your hand  
  
I know your tongue  
  
I know your sword mans dwelling  
  
I know you  
  
Farewell  
  
Farewell  
  
My heart shall weep until it sees thee again  
  
May the wind fill your sails  
  
May the paths be green and the breeze on thy back  
  
May the leaves of you life tree never turn brown  
  
Sweet water and light laughter untill next we meet  
  
May your ways be green and golden  
  
Farewell.  
  
1 Elfish words  
  
  
  
Nin-iaun = my sactuary  
  
Heruamin = my lord  
  
Amin estel = my hope  
  
Mela min = my love  
  
Amin mela lle = I love you 


End file.
